Ode to Our Love
by Inuyami AKA Aikyo Senshi
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. KK a cute little sappy songfic about Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru has a nightmare and accidentally...


Ode to Our Love  
  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and probably never will. (Cries) I DO own the song/poem.  
This is my first 'ruroken' fic so please be nice if you R&R.

Kaoru  
  
I sighed as I walked down the halls of my dojo, the Kamiya Dojo. I couldn't help it, I knew he'd be up and I just had to see his face. Especially after that terrible nightmare.  
FLASHBACK  
"KENSHIN! Please, Come back!" Kenshin lay in a pool of his own blood, his violet eyes were about to close, forever.  
END FLASHBACK  
Thank goodness it was only a bad dream. I don't know what I'd do without my Kenshin. Wait, my Kenshin, where'd that come from? Just then the annoying little voice in the back of my head spoke up, 'Admit it, you love him, you love Kenshin.' the voice chided me. 'I do not' I thought back. 'If you don't love him why are you up in the middle of the night just to see his face.' "OK! I love him. I love Kenshin. Just leave me alone." I said, I didn't realize I'd said it aloud.  
"Well, now we're getting somewhere, little missy." Oh no. Not only did I say that out loud but in front of Sano too, I must have lost my mind. So, I do the only rational thing. I grab him by the collar of his jacket, pull him down to my level, and say, "One word of this to Kenshin, and Megumi and I will have a little talk about that comment you made last week. You know the one."  
"Now hold up. I swear I won't tell Kenshin! Just don't tell Megumi." He's afraid, good. Now to continue my quest.  
"It doesn't matter anyhow; he doesn't feel the same." I said as an after thought.  
  
_ You break my heart  
Change my mind  
Why can't you see?  
Are you that blind?  
_  
Kenshin  
  
I was just walking the halls, running my midnight check of the occupants of the Kamiya Dojo, when I heard something that made my heart stop.  
"OK! I love him. I love Kenshin. Just leave me alone." It was Kaoru. She had just declared her love, for me? I couldn't help it. I wanted to know, so I eavesdropped.  
"Well, now we're getting somewhere, little missy." Sano's voice? So that's who she's talking to.  
There was a pause, then Kaoru again, "One word of this to Kenshin, and Megumi and I will have a little talk about that comment you made last week. You know the one."  
To this Sano quickly said, "Now hold up. I swear I won't tell Kenshin! Just don't tell Megumi." With quite a bit of fear in his voice, he must have done something pretty bad, that he must have.  
I barely caught the last words spoke as she came in my direction but what I heard made my heart hurt worse than any wound. She whispered, "It doesn't matter anyhow; he doesn't feel the same."  
She really didn't know? She didn't realize that I love her more than life itself?  
I'll just have to do something about that.  
  
_Don't you know,  
The love I hide?  
Do you feel the same,  
Somewhere inside?  
_  
Kaoru  
  
As I turned the corner, I ran straight into the man I'd been looking for. He smiled as he caught me. It wasn't his normal rurouni grin; it was a true smile. He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for an answer.  
He obviously found it, because he asked me it I'd walk with him to the river. I was too surprised to answer in words so I merely nodded. As we walked he seemed deep in thought. It seemed like only moments before we reached the river, the same place he first said goodbye to me.  
Then he spoke, "Kaoru, there's something I need to tell you..."  
I couldn't stand it any longer so I sobbed out, "No, Kenshin, please don't. Don't tell me you're leaving again."  
He surprised me when he pulled me against his chest and said, "I'm not going to leave. I can't leave because..."  
  
_Is there a hope?  
Is there a prayer?  
I ask you now  
Will you be there?  
_  
Kenshin  
  
It was the moment of truth, so long had I wanted to say this one thing and now I said it, "I can't leave because... I love you, Kaoru. I've always loved you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Not my past, my enemies, not Battosai, or even Sano's bad jokes." She laughed, she was crying, yet her laugh was so happy. I, Kenshin Himura, have made Kaoru happy, and I will do my best to keep her that way.  
  
_ I love you so  
Can't you see?  
Why are you  
Hiding from me?  
_  
Kaoru  
  
"Kenshin," I didn't know what to say, but I knew that before I could tell him what I wanted to tell him I had a question. So I asked, "Kenshin, I love you to, but why didn't you tell me until just now?"  
"Kaoru, I was afraid. I was afraid that if I loved you openly you'd be a target, I was afraid you'd reject me, but most of all, I was afraid I'd hurt you." He murmured.  
Then, he leaned down and slowly, almost hesitantly, he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.  
  
_Are you afraid  
To love again?  
Against your heart  
You cannot win_  
  
Kenshin  
  
I had finally gathered the courage to kiss my beloved Kaoru. We were standing on the riverbank engaged in an earthmoving kiss, when, "Little Missy? Kenshin? I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just go now." Sano all but shouted as he ran away, Fast! Kaoru was glaring daggers at him and we had long since broke away from our kiss. We didn't chase him though; we were reluctant to break from our embrace.  
Later, as we were walking back along the firefly lit path to the dojo, Kaoru lead and I walked slightly behind, I thought, 'Kaoru, I swear I'll try to be the hero you say I am, that I will'  
  
_ Just let it show  
Just for me  
I swear  
I'll try to be  
The hero you say  
You see in me  
_  
End POV  
  
Author: So, that's how it went, that night on the riverbank. All because of a nightmare. Maybe, just maybe, this should be a lesson to all of us. "Don't take anything in life for granted, not even a bad dream."  
I'm also happy to announce that Kenshin proposed to Kaoru and they were married less than a week later. Thank goodness, we were all getting tired of waiting.  
Sano: You can say that again.  
Yahiko: No we weren't! Now even Kenshin is taking her side!  
Author: So, does anyone know where Kenshin and Kaoru are anyways?  
Sano: They're in their room, but I wouldn't disturb them if I were you.   
Author: Okay... I'll just end this conversation here, shall I?  
  
So, What do you think? Good? Bad? Please be nice, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic.


End file.
